Teenage Love Story
by angelfromvenus
Summary: She was a nobody. And he was the school prince. That Uchiha Sasuke- Mr. Somebody- was falling for Miss Nobody?   Sasusaku. AU.
1. Ako si Haruno Sakura

**Teenage Love Story**

A/N: Well, it's been what, 3 years? Haha na-miss kong sumulat ng fanfic. Gosh, ang dami kasing school works and all. This one is inspired by one pocketbook I've read mga 6 months ago. And thanks to my friend, harley88, you inspired me to make another one, this one is for you! :]

Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Naruto maging ang mga tauhan sa kwentong ito. :]

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Ako si Haruno Sakura<strong>_

Maagang bumangon si Sakura. Ngayon kasi ang first day of class niya bilang isang kolehiyala. Actually, hindi naman talaga siya nakatulog ng maayos. It's not because kabado siya, it is just that, eto na 'to. She's one step closer towards her dream of becoming a doctor.

Pangarap na niya iyon mula pa nang bata siya. Sobrang iniidolo niya ang kanyang mga magulang na kapwa batikan sa kani-kanilang larangan ng medisina. Isang tanyag na neurosurgeon ang kanyang ama habang ang kanyang ina naman ay isang obstetrician-gynecologist. Major stockholder ang dad niya sa prestihiyosong ospital sa bansa kaya masasabing nakaka-angat sila sa buhay. Pero kailanman, hindi iyon pumasok sa utak niya dahil pinalaki siyang mapagpakumbaba. And that made her respect her parents even more. They are people with very kind hearts.

And finally, she is now taking her pre-med na human biology sa isang kilalang university.

Natapos ang kanyang malalim na pag-iisip nang may kumatok sa kanyang pintuan.

"Anak?"

"Yes, mom?" Sagot niya habang binubuksan ang pinto.

"This is the day!" her mom almost squealed and smiled at her sweetly.

"I know mom. I promise to always be the best. I will make you proud." Sambit niya sa ina habang mahigpit siya nitong niyakap

"Whatever happens, we will always be proud of you." Singit ng kanyang ama.

"But dad, I-" pinutol siya ng ina.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Ang importante ay mahalin mo ang ginagawa mo, doing your best is more important than being the best, okay sweetie?"

"Yes, mom."

Muntik na siyang maiyak. Never siyang na-pressure sa kanyang mga magulang kahit pa may mga reputasyon silang pinangangalagaan. Sa totoo nga, siya lang naman ang nagbibigay ng stress sa buhay niya.

She's always on top- studies, extracurricular activities but for one. And she's proud of it. Proud to be an NBSB gal. Wala ata sa bokabularyo niya ang pagkakaroon ng boyfriend. Buong puso at isip siyang naniniwala na iyon ang makakasira sa kanyang kinabukasan.

Isa pa, takot siyang magaya sa kanyang ina na nagka-anak sa pagkadalaga- her biological mother that is. Yeah. She's an adopted child. Naging pasyente ng mom niya ang kanyang tunay na ina. Her mom was just 17 then and was very depressed. Apparently, iniwan sila ng kanyang tunay na ama. She almost died nang uminom ng pampalaglag ang kanyang ina pero nailigtas siya ng kanyang mom. Dr. Yoshida then made a deal with her biological mother. Ipagpatuloy lamang daw nito ang pagbubuntis sa kanya at ang doktora na ang mismong mag-aalaga sa bata. At ngayon, siya na si Haruno Sakura.

Her mom met her dad when she was three and they instantly fell in love with each other, eventually getting married. Her dad loves her mom so much kahit na may extrang bagahe ang mom niya. He didn't mind though dahil incapable ang dad niya to produce an offspring. Her parents always tell her na she completes their lives.

At kahit ganun, hindi siya lumaking may galit sa tunay niyang mga magulang. She's so much blessed kaya wala nang space ang pagkamuhi sa kanyang puso. Ngunit ito rin ang dahilan kung bakit mailap siya sa boys. Lucky for her kasi di naman masyadong pansinin ang kanyang beauty. Alam niyang hindi siya maganda. Alam din niyang hindi siya pangit. She was somewhere in between. Sa ibang salita, ordinary-looking siya, average, generic kung baga. Her height was 5'3". Her eyes were emerald green. Her nose was okay. Halos lahat ng parte ng katawan niya ay okay. Except for her bubblegum pink hair na kapansin-pansin talaga.

Sabay-sabay na bumaba ang mag-anak para mag-almusal.

"By the way iha, hindi ka namin maihahatid ng mom mo sa school. May urgent meeting kasi kami ngayong umaga." Her dad said.

"It's ok dad. Papahatid na lang ako kay manong." Sagot niya.

"No, iha. I think you can manage." Nakangiting sambit ng kanyang ama.

"What do you mean, dad?" She was confused. Nagulat na lang siya ng hilahin siya ng kanyang ina palabas ng bahay.

"What is happening here?" Her eyes widened. There is a brand new car in the garage. She's totally speechless.

"Mom, Dad?" She questioningly looked her parents.

"Well, wala pa kasi kaming graduationg gift ng dad mo sa'yo. " Her mom finally spoke.

"But this is too much!" Sabi niya. She is too overwhelmed.

"You deserve it, iha." Her dad said while handling to her the car's key. She hugged her parents bago siya pumasok para i-test drive ang kanyang new car.

* * *

><p>After the big surprised, nagpaalam na siya sa parents niya para pumasok. She drove herself to school and she is so excited. Her first subject will be General Biology.<p>

Fifteen minutes early si Sakura sa kanyang class kaya naman wala pang masyadong tao sa loob ng room. She spotted two female students sa bandang likod and a guy sa third row. Se decided to sit in front.

Ilang sandali lang ay umiingay na ang paligid. Marami na ring students ang nasa loob and may tumabi sa right niya. They exchanged a few conversations and ang katabi pala niya ang heiress ng kilalang pamilya ng mga Hyuuga. "_Too shy". _Sakura thought. "_And I guess she is nice". _Iniisip na niya na si Hinata ang magiging close friend niya sa section na 'yun. Maya maya pa, may tumabi sa kanya. Keme lang kasi kausap niya pa si Hinata at nagulat pa siya paglingon niya.

"I-Ino?" Malakas na tanong ni Sakura kaya napalingon ang iba sa kanya. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. Confused pa rin siya. Isang malapad na ngiti ang sinagot sa kanya ng kaibigan, her bestfriend to be exact.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise kung sinabi ko sa'yo. And look at you! Para ka namang nakakita ng multo." Tatawa-tawang sabi sa kanya ni Ino.

"So it means, classmate kita sa bio? Kasama ba ang General Biology sa curriculum ng Tourism Management?" tanong niya. "Baliw ka talaga. Syempre block section din ako 'no. Meaning, I am taking up BS Human Biology. Gets?" paliwanag ni Ino sa kanya.

"Pero kala ko ba tourism ang gusto mo?" Sagot ni Sakura. "Hay. Isa na lang at iuumpog na kita sa pader. I told you- IT WAS A SURPRISE. O, mas detailed pa, sinabi ko sa'yo na tourism ang kinuha ko para ma-surprise kita." Natatawang sabi ni Ino. Lumabi naman si Sakura and pinakilala niya si Hinata sa bestfriend. Well, as saying goes, life is full of surprises.

Natapos ang class nila for the day and naisip niyang dumaan sa library kaya naman nagpaalam na siya sa mga friends niya. Ang library ang favorite place niya kahit pa man noong nasa high school siya. She browsed for a few biology books and found the perfect spot to read, sa isang corner ng library kung saan bihira magawi ang ilang students.

Then suddenly… may narinig siyang nag-uusap…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

Next chapter on Teenage Love Story…

"Hoy miss, sandali lang!" sigaw nung lalaki habang hinahabol siya nito palabas ng library.

Dali-dali namang tumakbo si Sakura para makatakas sa lalaki. Ewan ba niya kung bakit siya hinahabol nito. And why is she running? She doesn't even know. Pero dahil mas mabilis pa rin ito sa kanya, nahawakan siya nito kaya napilitan siyang huminto.

"Anong narinig mong babae ka? Isa ka rin bas a mga stalker ko?" Singhal nito sa kanya.

"_Aba't ang kapal ng mukha!" _Sa loob-loob niya.

* * *

><p>How was it? Review please! :)<p> 


	2. Siya si Uchiha Sasuke

**Teenage Love Story**

A/N: Ok, sorry for those who like Karin, but I'm not a fan. So, ayun, siya ang flirt sa chap na 'to. [Anyway, she always drags Sasuke into gloomy, dark places- with her evil motive that is. LOLZ :3]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Siya si Uchiha Sasuke<strong>_

Masayang nagbabasa si Sakura about the cell theory. Kahit pa hindi pa nila topic 'yun, nag-advance reading na siya. Aba'y kilalang kilala na naman niya sina Robert Hooke at Anton Van Leeuwenhoek kaya hindi na niya iyon pinagtuunan ng pansin.

Focused siya sa pagbabasa nang biglang may narinig siyang nag-uusap. Actually, nairita siya dahil akala niya ay walang ibang students na nagagawi sa part na 'yun ng library. She tried to ignore them ang kaso, papalapit ang mga yabag sa kinauupuan niya. Tatayo na sana siya pero natigilan siya sa narinig.

"Sasuke, will you please just listen to me?" Boses ng babae iyon. Napaisip siya. _"Sasuke?_" Parang kanina pa niya naririnig ang pangalan na 'yun. Kanina sa ilang irregular students sa isang subject nila. Narinig niya rin iyon sa canteen. Even sa corridors._ "Sino kaya 'yun?"_ Unintentionally, napakinggan niya ang mga pinagusapan ng dalawa.

"Look Karin, if you think I'll agree with what you are planning, you are definitely wrong. So just leave me alone, okay?" Sagot nung lalaki.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Niloko ka ni Rika and what's worse, with your friend of all people! Look, I am not into a serious relationship. Kahit fling lang, it's ok with me. I promise no strings attached. You should get even you know." Sakura's really shocked right now. That girl is kinda bitchy. And what is with this Sasuke anyway? Girls are talking about him in this university and it's even her first day in class! Now she's curious.

"You disgust me Karin." Sasuke plainly said. "And I thought you are her friend. Anyway, I don't plan on getting even. I am happy actually." He added.

Aalis na sana si Sakura pero unfortunately, to her dismay, natabig niya ang shelf. Slow-mo pang nahulog ang mga libro sa harap niya, causing a noise. Sa gulat niya, dinampot niya agad ang bag niya sabay takbo paalis. Ayaw niyang madamay sa usapan ng dalawang iyon.

"Hey, you!" _"Tsk. Another one?"_ Naiinis na si Sasuke. Bakit ba hindi na lang kasi mamatay lahat ng mga pesteng tsismoso't tsismosa? Kanina pa siya ginugulo ng mga ito about his break-up with his girlfriend who cheated on him. No choice. Tumakbo yung girl at hinabol niya ito. He did it for two reasons: Ang makatakas kay Karin at syempre, to tell that girl to stop spreading the rumors.

"Hoy miss, sandali lang!" sigaw nung lalaki habang hinahabol siya nito palabas ng library.

Dali-dali namang tumakbo si Sakura para makatakas sa lalaki. Ewan ba niya kung bakit siya hinahabol nito. And why is she running? She doesn't even know. Pero dahil mas mabilis pa rin ito sa kanya, nahawakan siya nito kaya napilitan siyang huminto.

"Anong narinig mong babae ka? Isa ka rin bas a mga stalker ko?" Singhal nito sa kanya.

"_Aba't ang kapal ng mukha!" _Sa loob-loob niya. Napilitan siyang harapin ang lalaki.

"Answer me." He commanded. "Who are you anyway? You are new here, ngayon pa lang kita nakita and ang bilis n'yo naman ata akong nakilala." He added.

"A-u-uhm. S-Sakura. I'm Sakura Yoshida Haruno." Sa gulat niya ay nasabi niya ang buo niyang pangalan. Halata namang natawa sa kanya ang lalaki. But she continued. "And who is the one stalking here? I don't even know you and now, you know my whole name" balik niya sa lalaki.

"You're funny. But you won't get away that easily. Anong ginagawa mo dun? And why are you listening?" Halatang inis pa rin ito sa kanya.

"Excuse me. I don't think I need to explain myself to you. You know my name. You can even investigate about me. And a piece of advice, try to avoid those kinds of girls. They suck you know. Grabe." Inalis ni Sakura ang pagkakahawak sa kanya saka siya umalis. Narinig pa niya ang halakhak ng lalaki sa likuran niya.

"I'll see you soon!" Sigaw pa nito sa kanya.

"_Whatever. I hate that guy. Kala mo kung sino. At sino nga ba siya? Based sa narinig ko, I think he is Sasuke. And who is Sasuke? Hmp. As if I care." _ Nagmadaling umalis si Sakura sa building. Now, she needs to get home. _"What a first day of school experience" _She thought.

* * *

><p>He's amused. He really is. That girl is intriguing him. Tama siya. Nagtanong tanong siya at freshman nga ito from the College of Science. She must be really smart then. Napangiti ulit si Sasuke. "I'll definitely find out if you are a fan or not." But for now, kailangan niyang pumasok sa klase niya. The hell with the gossip. He's used to it. Halos lahat ata ng kababaihan ay kilala siya. And if others are envious of him, akala lang nila maganda iyon. That girl is right. It sucks. He has even to deal with people with terrible personalities.<p>

Habang papunta sa class niya, as usual, maraming nagbubulungan. "_Tch. Parang mga hindi edukado." _ Tuloy lang siya sa paglakad hanggang makarating sa classroom. Natahimik ang lahat habang naglalakad siya papunta sa kanyang seat. Pagkaupo niya, tinabihan agad siya ni Naruto,ang bestfriend niya.

"Dude, what happened?" Tanong agad nito sa kanya. "Pinag-uusapan ka ng lahat." Sabi pa nito.

"I know. At pwede ba tigilan mo ko. Kunwari ka pang walang alam." Sagot niya kay Naruto.

"'To naman 'di na mabiro. Bilis ng balita ah. At bilib din talaga ako sa kasikatan mo. Kailan kaya ako sisikat?" biro pa nito. "Kung 'di bespren ni Sasuke ang tawag sa akin, siguro wala na akong identity." Dagdag pa nito.

Tahimik siyang nagpasalamat dahil alam niyang pinagagaan lang nito ang loob niya. Pero kahit kalian talaga, ang corny nito.

"Corny mo." Sabi niya rito. "Kung ako ang nasa lagay mo, magpapamisa talaga ako sa tuwa." Alam ng bestfriend niya na mahal na mahal niya ang kanyang katahimikan.

"Anyway, pakopya naman ng assignment." Pahabol ni Naruto. Isang batok ang sagot niya rito hanggang sa dumating na ang prof nila. Wala na talagang pag-asa ang kaibigan niya na magkaroon ng assignment. "_Baliw kasi_." Sa loob-loob niya.

Natapos ang klase niya at dumerecho agad sila ni Naruto sa parking area. Pinapakiramdaman niya ang paligid. So far, wala pa rin siyang naririnig tungkol sa nangyari kanina sa library. That means that Sakura girl is innocent. Pero masyado pang maaga. Kung bukas ay kalat na ang balitang iyon, Sakura's the one to blame dahil imposibleng si Karin ang magkalat ng balita na 'yun. Magiging laughing stock si Karin kapag nalaman ng lahat na tinanggihan niya ang babae.

"Hoy! Ano nang nangyari sa'yo?" Bulyaw ni Naruto sa kanya. "Ang dami ko nang nasabi 'di ka pala nakikinig."

"When was the time na naging tahimik ka?" Balik niya sa kaibigan. "Ano ba sinasabi mo?" Napakamot na lang siya. Atleast kahit papaano ay may taong naiintindihan siya.

"Kako, ibang klase ang balita. Ang daming versions. As if hurting ka ngayon. If I know, laking pasasalamat mo at nagkaroon ka ng paraan para makipag-break kay Rika. Ikaw pa itong lumabas na kaaawa-awa." Litanya ng kaibigan.

Tama si Naruto. He doesn't give a damn sa ginawa ni Rika. In reality, it was his ego that was hurt. Pero hindi ang puso niya. Nagkamali siya noon dahil ang akala niya ay isang Maria Clara ang babae. Pero it was all pretense. Lumabas din ang tunay na kulay nito. After what? After 3 weeks. Hay…

Ang dami pa ring sinasabi ni Naruto but a phrase caught his attention. "…si Hinata nagkaroon nga ng friend eh. Sakuno ata pangalan nun. Ay hindi Sakura 'ata?..."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Next chapter on Teenage Love Story…<p>

"What are you doing here?" She almost screamed.

"I thought I told you that I'll see you soon?" Sasuke grinned.

Dali-daling tumayo si Sakura sa kinauupuan at lumayo.

"_Here we go again." _Sasuke thought. Mahilig ata sa habulan ang babaeng ito.

* * *

><p>Btw… wala lang si Rika.., hehe I made her up kasi wala akong maiisip na character na magiging ex ni Sasuke. I'm a fan of NaruHina, ShikaIno at NejiTen. Temari's also not an option. I hate Karin so never kong na-imagine na magiging sila ni Sasuke even sa fics. So.. ayun, sorry for a lame name XP<p>

Don't forget to review!


	3. Second Meeting

**Teenage Love Story**

A/N: Sorry for the late update!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Second Meeting<strong>_

"Sakura. Sakura ang pangalan niya." Biglang sabi ni Sasuke kay Naruto. Naalala niya na si Hinata ay sa College of Science rin nanggaling.

"Aba't may psychic powers ka na rin pala ngayon?" Sagot sa kanya ni Naruto. "Paano mo nalaman? Do you know her? Paano? Kelan? Saan?" Sunud-sunod na tanong sa kanya ng blondie.

"Hey. Chill. Atat ka? I don't know her personally but I am sure na magiging close kami." Naalala niya ang comment ni Sakura tungkol kay Karin at napangiti siya.

"Wala ka p're. Baliw ka na. Magmaneho ka na lang d'yan at ayokong paiyakin si Hinata ko kung may mangyaring masama sa akin." Pagyayabang ni Naruto.

"Sira. Ikaw na nga itong nakikisakay rito kaw pa galit. Anyway, pahingi ng sked nina Hinata." Sagot ni Sasuke sa kaibigan na tinignan siya nang nakakaloko.

"Oo na, 'eto na nga oh, nililiko ko na sa street ng favorite ramen resto mo. Anong klase kang kaibigan? Lahat may kabayaran? Tsk." Dagdag niya na natatawa.

"Aba. Wala naman akong sinasabi ah. 'Kaw itong nag-aalok. How can I refuse? Ramen na kaya usapan dito." Ngi-ngiti-ngiting tugon niya kay Sasuke.

Pagkakain nila ni Naruto, binigay nito ang schedule ni Hinata. _"That means wala na pala siyang class ngayon." _He browsed the paper and smiled when he saw that everyday ay may tugma silang break time. "_I will definitely see you tomorrow." _Sabi niya sa sarili.

* * *

><p>Maaga ulit na pumasok si Sakura kinabukasan. Dinaanan niya si Ino at Hinata sa kani-kanilang bahay gaya nang napag-usapan nila. As usual, maingay pa rin si Ino pilit nitong pinadadaldal si Hinata. Sa kakakulit ni Ino, napag-alaman nilang may boyfriend ito. Uzumaki Naruto ang pangalan ng lalaki and Uzumaki sounds very familiar to her.<p>

Nang makapag-park na ay nagtungo ang magkakaibigan sa kanilang room at dahil maaga pa, tuloy ang tsikahan nila. She remembered that Naruto's family is the owner of her favorite shopping mall in town. And his mother was her mom's previous patient. Napatigil siya nang mabanggit ni Hinata na bestfriend nito ay si Uchiha Sasuke.

"OMG! You mean the university's top male student?" Sabi ni Ino kay Hinata.

Isang tango lang ang sinagot nito kay Ino at nagpatuloy. "They are like brothers and Sasuke even helped Naruto in courting me." Nag-blush pa ang dalaga.

"Kilala mo 'yun Ino?" Curious niyang tanong sa bestfriend.

"Naman! Walang papable ang hindi ko mapapalampas" Pagyayabang pa nito.

Natawa sila ni Hinata at bigla niyang sinabi "Lagot ka kay Shikamaru." Pagbabanta niya kay Ino.

"Bakit ba, masama bang humanga? 'Kaw talaga. Syempre, one and only ko pa rin si Shikamaru." Sabay kindat na sabi nito.

Lumipas ang ilan pang subjects at nagkayayaan sila sa University's canteen para mag-lunch. Hindi sana siya sasama dahil panigurado na maraming tao roon. Ngunit hindi niya rin inaasahan na napakalaki pala ng canteen na iyon. It can cater all of the students in the university.

Napili nilang umupo sa may quadrangle ng canteen sa first floor. Maganda ang ambience doon at may background music pa sila. Pagka-order ay kumain silang tatlo at nagkwentuhan pa sandali nang mapansin niyang nakabagsak na ang panga ni Ino habang nakangiti si Hinata. Lumingon siya sa direksyon na tinitignan ng dalawa.

"Hi!" Masayang bati ni Sasuke sa tatlong babeng naka-upo.

"What are you doing here?" She almost screamed.

"I thought I told you that I'll see you soon?" Sasuke grinned.

Dali-daling tumayo si Sakura sa kinauupuan at lumayo.

"_Here we go again." _Sasuke thought. Mahilig ata sa habulan ang babaeng ito. Nagpaalam siya sa dalawa at hinabol si Sakura.

"And I thought hindi kilala ni Sakura si Sasuke?" Tanong ni Ino matapos maka-recover sa pagka-star struck sa binata.

"Well, who knows?" ang tanging nasabi ni Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait up!" Sabi ni Sasuke kay Sakura. Pinagtitinginan na sila ng lahat and he does not care. Nang mahabol si Sakura, agad niya itong hinawakan sa kamay at hinila sa may park ng school kung saan bihira lang ang tao. As usual, he heard lots of whispering sa paligid.<p>

"What's with you? Ang bilis mong tumakbo." Hingal na sabi ni Sasuke kay Sakura.

"Bitiwan mo nga ako. I told you, wala akong balak ipagkalat yung narinig ko kahapon." Inis na sabi ni Sakura sa lalaki.

"I know. Kaya nga kita nilapitan to give my thanks and apology. Tapos bigla ka na lang tumakbo" Nakangiting sabi ni Sasuke. Alam niyang innocent si Sakura dahil hanggang ngayon, walang nakakaalam ng mga nangyari, which will never happen kung talagang tsimosa ang nakarinig sa kanila ni Karin.

"Fine. You're welcome and apology accepted. Satisfied? Now, you can let go of me." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke sighed and faced her. "Look, I don't want us to be enemies okay? I am sincerely sorry about what happened yesterday."

Parang may dumaang anghel dahil walang nagsalita sinuman sa kanila. Hangin lang ang maririnig sa paligid pati ang splash ng tubig sa fountain na malapit sa kanilang kinatatayuan.

Sasuke raised his arms as a sign of surrender. "Okay. If you are mad, I'll just leave." He said turning his back.

"No, wait." Nakangiting hinarap muli ni Sasuke si Sakura. "_Asus, drama ka pa d'yan." _Naiisip ni Sasuke.

"I accept your apology. And I assure you na hindi ako madaldal na tao. I'm sorry if I heard you. Nagkataon lang talaga na roon ako nakaupo." She said. Akmang aalis na siya ng biglang nagsalita si Sasuke.

"So, friends?" Inalok pa nito ang kanang kamay sa kanya.

"Sure" Sabi niya ngunit hindi siya nakipag-shake hands dito. Kakaunti lang ang male friends niya kaya medyo naiilang siya. Para hindi mapahiya, niyaya na lang niya si Sasuke na balikan sina Ino.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rika." One of her girl friends said. Nilingon niya ang babae and smiled. For sure, another news na naman ang dala nito.<p>

"Sasuke's with a new girl." Her friend said. That left her in shock.

"Sigurado ka ba? I mean, we only broke up two days ago then ngayon may bago na siya?" She asked hysterically. "Who's the girl? Is she one of us? Of course, Sasuke won't have someone who does not belong in our league." Dagdag pa nito.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but remember, it is you who cheated. And no, she is way out of our league. I do not even know her." Her friend told her.

"Eh sino yung babae na 'yun? Ang kapal ng mukha niya. I know. Ginagawa ito ni Sasuke to get even with me." Buo ang paniniwala niya na head over heals sa kanya si Sasuke. At kung hindi pa siya nahuli nito with his friend, hindi makikipag-break sa kanya ang binata.

"Yeah, that might be true. Why don't you just quit on him? Ipamahagi mo naman siya sa amin. Buti ka nga napansin niya." Sabi pa ng babae na ito na hindi maipinta ang mukha sa sobrang pagkanguso.

"Excuse me. Sasuke is only mine. Ang hirap kaya ng ginawa ko para lang mapansin niya. I had to quit my smoking and drinking 'no. Ang hirap kaya magpakahinhin." Inis pa rin siya.

"Eh di inamin mo ring palabas mo lang lahat 'yun? Gaga ka kasi, 'di ka manlang nakapag-antay makauwi, dun pa kayo nag-chu-chu sa car ni Sasuke. You are so eweeyy. Ano pa bang wala kay Sasuke ha?" Sabi pa nito.

"Well, he says that he respects woman a lot so he's planning to do it with if we are married na. As if makakapaghintay ako no." Malanding sabi nito.

"Isn't that sweet? Kung ako sa'yo noon, pinigil ko ang aking sarili. Si Sasuke kaya 'yung pinakawalan mo no!" Pagtataray pa nito sa kanya.

"At sinong nagsabing pinakawalan ko na siya? Humanda ang babaeng iyon. And what's the name?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

Next chapter on Teenage Love Story…

"Sasuke lost his mind. His heart must be really broken."

"How did that girl pulled that off?"

"I'm sure she's just a rebound."

"Poor Sakura."

She tried not to be affected. Those were just words. She knew all of these will just pass by. Wala siyang pakialam sa mga ito. Grabe pala ang mga tsismis. And she must say how impressed she was sa kasikatan ni Sasuke upang maapektuhan ang buong university nang ganoon sa simpleng paglapit nito sa kanya. Daig pa nito ang sikat na artista.

* * *

><p>Uhmm… sumasama ang role ni Rika but anyway, I hope you liked it. :]<p>

Don't forget to review! :]


	4. Rumors

**Teenage Love Story**

_**Chapter 4: Rumors**_

* * *

><p>Nang sumunod na araw, lahat ng mga mata ay nakatingin kay Sakura. Ang dating hindi napapansin ay pinag-uusapan na sa bawat sulok ng unibersidad ngayon. Habang papasok sa room ay narinig niya ang ilang usapan.<p>

"Sasuke lost his mind. His heart must be really broken."

"How did that girl pulled that off?"

"I'm sure she's just a rebound."

"Poor Sakura."

She tried not to be affected. Those were just words. She knew all of these will just pass by. Wala siyang pakialam sa mga ito. Grabe pala ang mga tsismis. And she must say how impressed she is sa kasikatan ni Sasuke upang maapektuhan ang buong university nang ganoon sa simpleng paglapit nito sa kanya. Daig pa nito ang sikat na artista.

Dali-dali siyang umupo sa seat niya at sinalubong agad ng tanong ni Ino.

"Akala ko ba hindi mo kilala si Sasuke?" Pabulong na tanong nito.

"Kakakilala lang namin." Simpleng tugon niya.

"Sikat na sikat ka na ngayon! And it's just the first week of classes! I am so proud of you bestfriend." Sagot naman sa kanya ni Ino na parang tuwang-tuwa talaga.

"Sira ka ba? I never dreamed of being the center of attention in any way possible. And please, don't talk as if you don't know me." Tugon niya sa kaibigan.

"Hmp. Ang arte mo. Hindi ka ba natutuwang ikaw ang pinalit ni Sasuke kay Rika?" Tanong uli ng kaibigan. Mukhang mahihirapan siyang patayin ang namumuong imahinasyon sa utak nito.

Nagpasya siyang huwag sagutin ang mga tanong ni Ino para hindi na humaba pa ang usapan. But she was wrong dahil ikinuwento na nito ang history nina Sasuke at Rika. Kahit hindi interesado, nakinig pa rin siya dahil sa kakulitan ng kaibigan.

She learned that Rika was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend who cheated on him with one of his friends. Rumors say that masyadong nasaktan si Sasuke kaya siya ngayon ang ginagamit nito get even with Rika who happens to be a real beauty. Dagdag pa ng kaibigan na mag-ingat siya dahil baka awayin siya ng babae.

The class started kaya naman nawala na sa isip ni Sakura ang lahat ng iyon. The hell she care. Nasa eskuwelahan naman talaga siya upang mag-aral at hindi pakinggan ang mga bulung-bulungan sa paligid.

Lunch came at nagpaalam muna siya kay Ino. Feel niyang mapag-isa ngayon. Lumabas siya para bumili ng pagkain sa isang fast food pero masyadong crowed doon kaya nag-take out na lamang siya. Nagtungo siya sa fire escape ng kanilang building at tahimik na kumain habang nagbabasa ng libro.

"There you are!"

She lost grip of her book and she almost choke sa sobrang gulat. Tinignan niya ng masama si Sasuke.

Natatawang pinulot nito ang kanyang libro at tumabi sa kanya. Inabot niya ang bottled water at uminom, masama pa rin ang tingin sa lalaki. He was unaffected. Kaswal na kaswal ang pagkakaupo nito.

"Are you hiding from me?" Tanong nito.

"Of course not. Sino ka para pagtaguan ko?" Bruskong sagot niya.

"Bakit dito ka kumakain ng lunch at hindi sa cafeteria kung hindi mo ako pinagtataguan?"

"Dahil tahimik dito. Because nobody here would look at me like I'm freakin' Cinderella."

"Hindi mo ba gusto 'yun?"

"I love being me."

"Good for you. I hate being me."

"Why?" Kahit ayaw niyang makipag-kwentuhan dito ay natalo siya ng curiosity niya.

"Everyone envies me. They like me not because I'm plain Sasuke. They like me because I'm sort of royal. They like the things I represent- wealth and good looks. I have very few real friends. Honestly, I don't know why I'm saying this to you."

"Because it hurts," wika niya. Naiintindihan niya ang nararamdaman nito. Despite how crowded his surrounding was, he felt alone.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay nito. "What hurts?"

"The betrayal," aniya habang inaalok ito ng fries.

Tinanggap nito ang alok niya. "Saan mo naman nakuha 'yan?"

"Well, dahil sa hinabol mo po ako kahapon at maraming nakakita, ayun, naging usap-usapan ako sa university. Marami rin akong narinig though I don't believe most of it." Tugon ni Sakura.

"The betrayal didn't bother me. Well, sometimes it's irritating to see your friends look at you with sickening sympathy."

"It hurts, admit it." Giit niya.

"If it hurts, it means I care."

"You may not care about Rika but you care about your friend. Kahit paano, nasaktan ka na malamang kaya ka niyang traidurin." Kumagat siya sa burger niya.

Saglit na natigilan ito. Dumukot ito ng fries at isinubo. Nginuya nitong maigi ang pagkain bago sumagot. "Tama ka." Tila hiyang-hiya ito sa pag-amin.

Naaawa siya rito. Parang sinang-ayunan na rin niya ang sinabi nito kanina na kaunti lang ang mga totoong kaibigan nito.

"You'd forgive him," aniya. "Someday. Kung talagang hindi mahalaga para sa'yo si Rika."

Tumayo siya at nagpaalam kay Sasuke. May klase pa kasi siya.

* * *

><p>Alas-tres pa lang ng hapon ay nasa bahay na si Sakura. Nadatnan niyang nasa bahay ang mga magulang niya. Walang duty sa ospital ang mga ito nang araw na iyon. Nasa sala ang kanyang ama at nanonood ng football game sa kanilang TV. Ang kanyang ina naman ay abalang nag-aayos ng mga CDs. Humalik siya sa mga ito.<p>

"How's school?" Tanong ng kanyang ama habang umupo siya sa tabi nito.

"Okay." Tugon niya.

"Nagluto ng spaghetti si manang." Sabi ng ina. "Gusto mo? Ikukuha kita."

Tumango siya. Iniwan nito ang ginagawa at nagtungo sa kusina.

"Dito lang kayo sa bahay maghapon?" Tanong niya sa ama.

"No. We went shopping this morning. We bought dresses, shoes and tux."

"You're attending a party?"

Nakabalik na ang kanyang ina nang mga sandaling iyon. Inabot niya ang malaking bowl na hawak nito.

"We are attending a party,' she corrected. "You are coming with us.

Napasimangot siya habang kumakain. "I have to wear a dress and high heels?" She hated dressing up. Sumasakit ang mga paa niya sa matataas ang takong na sapatos. She loves denim jeans and simple shirt T-shirt. May koleksiyon siya ng mga Chuck Taylors. Halos lahat yata ng kulay ay mayroon siya.

"You can't wear one of your Chuck Taylors, honey," sabi ng kanyang ina na para bang nababasa nito ang nasa isip niya. "Your grandmother would freak out."

"Grandmother?" Iisang grandmother lang ang alam niyang siguradong magagalit sa kanya kung makikita siya sa party na hindi tama ang bihis at ayos. Iyon ay ang ina ng daddy niya. Ang lola naman niya sa kanyang mommy, ayos lang kahit ano ang isuot niya.

"'Wag mong sabihing nakalimutan mong birthday ng lolo mo this coming Saturday?" Wika ng kanyang ama.

She bit her lip. She did forget. Hindi siya gaanong close sa mga magulang ng daddy niya. Hindi kasi lingid sa mga ito na ampon siya. Legal niyang ginagamit an apelyidong Haruno ngunit minsan, she feels as if hindi siya kabilang sa pamilya ng mga ito. But then, she loves them. She idolizes her grandfather who happens to be one of the best brain surgeons in the country. How come she forgot his birthday?

She made a mental note to buy a present for him tomorrow.

Pinagmasdan niya ang mga magulang. They completed her. Without her mom, she wouldn't even exist. Kung wala ang daddy niya, hindi niya mararanasan ang saya ng pagkakaroon ng ama. Kumpleto at masaya ang pamilya niya. Nagmamahalan ang mga magulang niya. She never felt unwanted. Pasasayahin niya ang mga ito sa abot ng kanyang makakaya. Kahit sa mga ito man lang ay magkaroon ng silbi ang existence niya.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Next chapter on Teenage Love Story…<p>

"I hate you," bulong ni Sakura sa kanya habang nagsasayaw sila. She was not bad. Madali itong nakakasunod sa kanya.

"No, you don't," bulong niya ,malapit sa tainga nito.

Bahagya itong lumayo sa kanya.

"You should wear dresses more often. You look so pretty in it."

* * *

><p>How was it? Review guys! ^^<p> 


	5. Dress and High Heels

**Teenage Love Story**

A/N: I was planning of not continuing this story dahil sa mga professors kong tambak kung magbigay ng requirements… oh well, as much as I like to graduate, gusto ko rin matapos 'to.. thanks sa reviews, nakapag-decide akong ituloy :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Dress and High Heels<strong>_

By some miracle, Sasuke's parents were home and joined him for dinner. They were eating at a very elegant dining room. They were quiet and overly formal. It was worse than dining alone.

Oras na ng dessert nang basagin ng kanyang ina ang katahimikan. "Don't forget that we're attending Doctor Haruno's party on Saturday," sabi nito sa kanyang ama.

Tumango lang ang kanyang ama. That caught his interest. Iilan lang ang "Dr. Haruno" sa Konoha at alam niyang magkakamag-anak ang mga ito. Sigurado siyang kamag-anak ng mga ito si Sakura.

"Can I go?" singit niya. For sure, relative ni Sakura ang may birthday at malaki ang chance na naroon din ito.

Nagtaka ang kanyang mom. "You hate those kind of parties, Sasuke. Why the sudden interest?" Tanong pa nito.

"Well, I'm sort of friends with a Haruno. Her name's Sakura."

"Your late grandfather was good friends with the Harunos. Malaki ang utang na loob ko kay Dr. Haruno nang magtatag ako ng pharmaceutical company. Don't treat her the way you treat your girls." Sabi ng dad niya in a cold tone.

Hindi mahilig magsalita ang kanyang ama. Kung may pinakatahimik at pinakamalamig na tao man sa mundo, sa tingin niya ay ang dad niya 'yun. Minsan, pakiramdam niya ay wala itong emosyon. Nakakainis dahil parang lagging wala itong pakialam. Kung naiba-iba lang siguro siyang anak, matagal na siguro siyang nagrebelde.

"We're just friends," sagot niya rito.

"Fine," his mom said. "Go. It would be good if you'll know your dad's trusted friends."

Hindi na siya umimik and he just continued eating. He often wishes na sana ay pinanganak na lang siya sa simpleng pamilya. The one that won't tie him up and caged him in his kind of life he's living right now. Sana ay naging simpleng tao na lamang siya, not the sole heir of a huge empire. Sa gayon, pwede niyang gawin kung anumang gustuhin niya. Sana, naging ordinaryong tao na lang siya para may karapatan siyang mangarap.

* * *

><p>Out of place na out of place ang feeling ni Sakura sa party ng kanyang lolo. Walang gaanong pumapansin sa kanya. Her parents were busy talking to people. Most of them were doctors. Ang mga pinsan niyang lalaki ay busy rin sa kani-kanilang mga grupo. Oh, how she wished she just stayed home. As if pwede naman ang ganoon.<p>

She really got bored so she decided to go to her grandpa's library. Marami itong libro na pwede niyang basahin. Magpapakalunod muna siya sa pagbabasa kaysa magmukhang ewan sa party ng kanyang lolo. Hinubad niya ang sandals na napakataas ang takong at hinayaang lumubog ang paa sa makapal na carpet.

She lost count of time nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Sasuke. He was dazzling in his tux. Nginitian siya nito.

Hindi niya magawang gantihan ang magandang ngiti nito. "What are you doing here?" nagtatakang tanong niya.

Umupo ito sa tabi niya. Umusog siya nang kaunti palayo rito. "My family is invited. Hindi mo ba alam na good friends ang mga lolo natin?"

"Why don't you go out and have fun?" sabi niya. Mas gusto sana niyang mapag-isa at ipagpatuloy ang pagbabasa. Hindi sa ayaw niya ito na naroroon, mas feel lang niya magbasang mag-isa.

"Boring sa labas. Puro matatanda." Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Marami ring bisita na kaedad mo. Bakit hindi mo i-enjoy ang party?" giit pa niya.

"Mas gusto ko rito. Tahimik"

"Mas boring dito"

"Ba't nandito ka?"

"Dahil gusto ko ng boring at tahimik"

"At ako, ayoko?"

Nagkibit-balikat siya. Wala siyang alam sa mga ayaw o gusto nito.

"Ang tingin mo siguro, ang ingay ng mundong ginagalawan ko. You think I love parties? You think they are fun for me? Minsan, gusto ko ng ingay. Masyado na kasing tahimik sa bahay kaya kapag nasa labas ako, gusto ko, maingay." Parang biglang nag-drama pa sa kanya ang binata.

"Gusto ko kasi ng katahimikan lalo na kung magbabasa ako." Ang tanging nasagot niya kay Sasuke.

Masuyo siya nitong nginitian. "You are so lovely tonight."

Bigla siyang nahiya. She was wearing a lilac, lacy tube style mini dress. Never pa siyang na-flatter sa papuri sa kanya ng isang lalaki. Ngayon pa lang.

Lumuwang ang ngiti nito. "Go ahead, read. Don't mind me. Ayokong maistorbo ka sa ginagawa mo."

Kahit mahirap ay pinilit niyang ituon ang atensiyon niya sa pagbabasa. Ayaw niyang magpaapekto masyado rito. Alam niyang hindi lang naman siya ang sinasabihan nito ng "lovely". Alam rin niyang marami nang mga babae ang nahulog sa ngiti pa lang ito. Ayaw niyang mapabilang sa mga babaeng iyon. Pagkakaibigan lang ang inialok nito sa kanya kaya pagkakaibigan din lang ang ibibigay niya rito.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Sakura. She is the loveliest among the girls at the party. She is pretty in jeans and sneakers but she is prettier in a dress and bare feet. Her face is refreshing. Hindi ito maganda sa unang tingin pero pag tinitigan mo ng husto ay gumaganda ito habang tumatagal. She was gifted with a very interesting face.<p>

Lalo siyang napatitig dito nang tila malimot na nito na naroon siya at nalulong na ito sa pagbabasa. Pinanood niya kung paano ito ngumiti, mamangha, at mapakunot-noo habang nagbabasa. Sana pala ay nadala niya ang kanyang camera para nakuhaan niya ito. Sa 'di niya maipaliwanag na dahilan, gusto niyang makuhaan ang bawat expression ng mukha nito, ang bawat anggulo ng kagandahan nito.

Bakit ba ngayon lang niya ito nakilala?

Nagulat siya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. It was Sakura's grandmother. Kumunot ang noo nito nang makita sila roon.

"Sakura, young Uchiha, what are you two doing here? Bakit 'di kayo lumabas at makihalubilo sa mga bisita?" anuto sa magiliw na tinig. Biglang dumako ito sa hubad na mga paa ng apo nito. "And Sakura, put your shoes on. They're lovely."

"Opo, Lola," ang tanging naisagot ni Sakura.

"Okay, I'll see you around." Sabi ng matanda bago sila iwan.

"I hate high heels," bulong nito habang tumatayo. Nagpunta ito sa may shelf at binalik ang librong binabasa. She was very graceful. She was not even aware of it and that made her more graceful.

Bumalik ito sa sofa at yumuko para kunin ang sapatos. Inunahan niya ito sa pagkuha. Lumuhod siya at siya na ang nagsuot ng sapatos sa dalaga.

"Hindi mo na kailangang gawin 'yan," protesta nito. "Kaya ko namang isuot 'yan mag-isa."

Hindi niya ito pinakinggan at pinagpatuloy niya ang ginagawa. Pagkatapos at tumayo siya at kinuha ang kamay ni Sakura at hinila niya ito palabas. Ngiting-ngiti siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit parang ang gaan ng pakiramdam niya. Parang wala siyang problema. Suddenly, parang tama ang lahat.

"Gusto mong sumayaw?" tanong niya nang mapansing marami na ang nagsasayaw sa dance floor. Most were old folks but there were a few young ones.

Umiling ito. "I can't waltz."

"I can. Tara." Pamimilit niya.

"I don't want to dance. I can't dance. AT ALL."

"Tuturuan kita. Come on."

Sumimangot ito. "Ang kulit naman nito eh. Ayoko nga."

"Ako nga bahala sa'yo." Makulit talaga siya.

"You'll let me step on your feet the entire time while you waltz?"

Natawa siya. "No. That'll hurt a lot"

"Then no."

Walang sabi-sabi, hinila na niya ito papuntang dance floor. Pumalag ito kaunti pero walang nagawa dahil mas malakas naman siya rito. Tumabi sila sa lollo at lola nitong nagsasayaw rin. Wala na itong nagawa nang ipatong niya ang kamay niya sa bewang nito. She glared adorably at him.

"Hello, Doctor and Mrs. Haruno," Bati niya sa matatanda.

"Oh, young Uchiha, hello there. Hindi ko alam na magkakilala kayo ng apo kong si Sakura." Sabi ng lolo ni Sakura.

"We're good friends" sagot naman niya.

"That's good. Keep on dancing kids. Mauupo na kami at ako'y napapagod na. I'm getting too old" Iniwan na sila ng matatanda.

"I hate you," bulong ni Sakura sa kanya habang nagsasayaw sila. She was not bad. Madali itong nakakasunod sa nya.

"No, you don't," bulong niya ,malapit sa tainga nito.

Bahagya itong lumayo sa kanya.

"You should wear dresses more often. You look so pretty in it."

Lumabi ito. "Stop sweet-talking me, I still hate you. You also sound like a cheap flirt."

"I'm flirting?"

"Aren't you?"

He almost smiled. Yumuko siya at inilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha nito. Nang lalayo sana ito ay hinapit niya ito palapit sa kanya.

"Enough dancing," mariing wika nito.

He was amazed. Ang ibang babae ay namumula na siguro o nauutal nang mga sandaling iyon kapag ginawa niya iyon, pero kay Sakura, parang walang epekto ang "charm" niya.

Alam niyang iiwanan talaga siya nito sa dance floor kapag pinilit pa niya itong magsayaw pa kaya inakay na niya ito patungo sa pinakamalapit na mesa. Parang inis na inis ito sa ginawa niyang pamimilit.

Tahimik lang sila roon pero ayos lang sa kanya. Ayos lang sa kanya ang katahimikan. It was calming. Kuntento na siya sa pagtitig sa magandang mukha nito.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Next chapter on Teenage Love Story…<p>

"I want your number" sabi nito

"Why?" nagdududang tanong niya.

"So that I can call and text you," kaswal na tugon nito.

"Why?"

"Well… because friends call and text each other"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	6. To text and to tweet

**Teenage Love Story**

A/N: Sorry for the super late upload. Patawarin ninyo ako. Last sem almost killed me, okay? 7 semesters down, 1 to go! YAY! Thank God for sembreaks. :3

Chapter 6. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: To text and to tweet<strong>_

If she was not brought up in a well-mannered family, kanina pa siguro nagmumura si Sakura habang naghihintay ng masasakayan. Nasiraan siya at malapit na siyang ma-late sa first class niya. May long quiz pa naman sila. At doon pa siya nasiraan kung saan madalang pa sa patak ng ulan sa Sahara ang pagdaan ng pampasaherong sasakyan. To make things worse, dead spot pa ata ang lugar na iyon. Wala siyang signal. Wala siyang matawagan.

Napakunot-noo siya nang may magarang motorsiklong huminto sa tapat niya. Tinanggal ng driver ang suot nitong helmet. "You need a ride?"

It was Sasuke. May simpatikong ngiting naglalaro sa mga labi nito.

Nag-aalangang tinignan niya ang motorsiklo nito. It was beautiful like its owner. Kahit minsan ay hindi pa siya nakakasakay sa isang motorsiklo at iiisip niya kung dapat ba niyang tanggapin ang alok nito.

"Late ka na," sabi nito habang inaabutan siya ng helmet na hindi niya alam kung saan nito kinuha.

Tumango na lang siya. Tama si Sasuke, late na siya. Ayaw naman niyang ma-miss ang long quiz nila. Mukhang magiging safe naman siya dahil may helmet siya. Sumakay siya sa motor at ipinatong ang kamay sa mga balikat ni Sasuke.

"Hold on tight," sabi nito bago umandar.

Ang mga kamay niyang nasa balikat ni Sasuke ay automatic na napapunta sa baywang ng lalakit. Napakapit siyang mahigpit.

"Slow down!" Sigaw niya. Tatakasan na ata siya ng kaluluwa niya sa sobrang bilis nito magpatakbo. Napapikit siya at lalong humigpit ang pagkakayakap kay Sasuke. Wala ng hiya hiya. Buwis buhay kapag napabitaw siya rito. She promised herself that she will never ride a motorcycle again. Never again.

"This is slow," sabi nitong parang natatawa pa. "Besides, you're late."

Hindi na siya umimik. She focused her whole attention sa pagkapit kay Sasuke. Tinutulungan siya nito kaya wala siyang karapatang magreklamo. Minsan, iniisip niyang ito ang malas sa buhay niya. Simula noong insidente sa library, nagulo na ang tahimik niyang buhay.

Ang tingin sa kanya ng lahat ay isa siyang teenage Cinderella. It felt like she was transported into some teenage drama wherein she was the heroine. Hindi niya alam kung magandang bagay ba iyon. Mahilig siyang magbasa at manood ng mga ganoon pero kahit kalian ay hindi niya pinangarap na mangyari yun sa kanya.

Nalilito rin siya minsan sa nararamdaman niya every time Sasuke is near. Minsan, pag nagbabasa siya, narerealize niyang napapatulala na pala siya at iniisip ito. Pakiramdam niya, nais niyang makipagtitigan dito buong maghapon. It was very absurd.

They were just casual friends.

Inihatid siya nito hanggang sa harap ng building nila. Bumaba siya ng motorsiklo at nagpasalamat sa Diyos at buhay pa siya.

"Thank you," sabi niya habang inaabot dito ang helmet.

Ialis muna nito ang helmet nito bago kinuha ang iiaabot niya. "The ride's not free, sweetie."

Patalikod na sana siya nang sabihin ito ni Sasuke. May hinugot ito sa bulsa niya at iniabot sa kanya. Cell phone.

"I want your number" sabi nito

"Why?" nagdududang tanong niya.

"So that I can call and text you," kaswal na tugon nito.

"Why?"

"Well… because friends call and text each other"

Tumalikod siya. Habang naglalakad palayo ay sinasabi niya ang number niya. Bahala na ito kung hindi niya makuha ng tama yun.

Halos sabay sila ng prof niya sa pagpasok sa room. Inabala niya ang sarili sa long quiz nila. Ayaw niyang masyadong isipin si Sasuke. Mas maramig bagay na mahalaga kaysa rito ang dapat niyang pagtuunan ng pansin.

* * *

><p>Pagsapit ng lunch break ay sa cafeteria siya kumain. She just ignored all the whispers and the uncomfortable looks people throw at her. Susubo na sana siya nang biglang umupo sa tapat niya si Sasuke na may dalang lunch tray at paper bag na may tatak ng isang sikat na bakeshop.<p>

"How's your morning?" kaswal na tanong nito.

Ipinagpatuloy niya ang pagsubo. "Okay," sagot niya nang malulon ang pagkain.

"Good."

Inilabas nito ang laman ng paer bag. They were blueberry muffins, her favorite. Pinigil niya mapangiti nang ilapag nito ang mga iyon malapit sa kanya.

"They're for you." sabi nito.

Nginitian niya ito. "Thanks. Hindi ko ito tatanggihan ah. These are my favorite."

Gumanti ng ngiti si Sasuke. "Again, it's not free."

Nabura ang ngiti niya. "What do you want this time?"

"Your e-mail address."

"Why?"

"So that we can chat sometimes. Para rin maging friends tayo sa Facebook. Kung may Twitter at Tumblr account ka, ipa-follow kita."

Kahit anong pigil niya ay natawa siya ng malakas.

"I'm glad I amused you." He said.

Pinilit niyang patigilin ang sarili sa pagtawa. Nakatingin na naman sa kanila ang halos lahat ng nasa cafeteria. "You're funny. You love social networking?"

Nagkibit-balikat ito. "It's the in thing for teens."

"Hindi ka na teen," biro niya habang tinitikman ang bigay nitong muffin.

"I'm twenteen. hindi mo pa binibigay e-mail address mo."

Nagsulat siya sa kapirason papel at ibinigay rito. "Wala akong Facebook, Twitter at Tumblr. I can't believe you have accounts to those."

"You should try them. They are fun when you have nothing to do. Eat your food."

Sumunod siya. Kahit paano, mas komportable na siya rito. Masasabi na talaga niyag magkaibigan na sila. Hindi naman masamang makipagkaibigan dito. Mukhang mabait naman ito at masayang kasama. Maybe the muffins did its magic.

* * *

><p>"You prefer kids now?"<p>

Nagtatakang nilingon ni Sasuke si Neji, isa sa mga kaibigan at kaklase niya. He is one of his close friends bukod kay Naruto. Nasa classroom sila nang hapong iyon at naghihintay ng kanilang professor.

"I'm talking about your latest conquest, Sasuke. What are you thinking? Seriously. She's a nobody. I can't see the draw."

Bigla ang pagbangon ng inis sa kanyang dibdib. Parang gusto niyang sapakin ang kaibigan. "If you are talking about Sakura, take those words back. First and foremost, she's not a kid. You made it sound like I'm so old already. She's sixteen and I'm just twenty. Secondly, she's not my latest conquest. We're just friends. Thirdly, she's not a nobody."

Tila hindi ito naapektuhan sa mga sinabi niya. Hindi rin ata na-sense nito na gusto na niyang sapakin ito. "She looks like a kid to me, Sasuke. She's so small. She looks so innocent. Are you aware that you sounded like a showbiz person when you said you were just friends?"

He eyed Neji dangerously. "Shut up."

Tinapik nito ang balikat niya. "Payong kaibigan lang, pare. Kung gusto mo lang ipakita kay Rika na okay ka kahit na she cheated on you, humanap ka ng ibang babae na hindi gaanong masasaktan kapag dumating ang araw na sawa ka na."

"I said shut up," he said through clenched teeth.

Sa pagkakataong iyon ay nanahimik na ito. Hindi na niya ito kinibo hanggang matapos ang klase nila. Naiinis siyang ganoon ang tingin ng mga kaibigan niya kay Sakura. Hindi siya lumapit sa dalaga para ipakitang maayos siya matapos ang ginawa ni Rika. Wala siyang pakialam sa mga ito. Nilalapitan niya si Sakura kasi masaya itong kasama. He could be himself when he's with her.

Hindi niya masyadong maipaliwanag ang epekto sa kanya ni Sakura. Parang nagliliwanag ang mundo niya tuwing ngigniti ito. Everything felt so right with her around.

They couldn't see the draw because they were half-blind. Hindi nila makita kung gaano kaganda si Sakura dahil traditional lang na ganda ang nakikita ng mga ito. Sakura has a strong personality. She was interestingly different. Mula ng dumating ito sa buhay niya, tila umikot ng tama ang mundo niya.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Next chapter on Teenage Love Story…<p>

"At ikaw naman, ano ang pakiramdam mo, na isa kang Cinderella na nakahanap ng prinsipe? Kilig na kilig ka siguro."

Naubos na niya ang pagkain sa pagkakataong iyon. Tumayo siya at kinuha ang bag. "I'm done. Since you are not quite finished with your bitching, why don'yt you sit down? Maglitanya ka hanggang may makinig sa'yo, ha? Toodles."

* * *

><p>How was it? Reviews are welcome! :D<p> 


	7. Their little princess, her fierce rival

**Teenage Love Story**

A/N: I know. Almost a year, eh? hahaha Sorry for the super late update. Yes, I'm still alive. Here are my paliwanags…

Last sem sa school. Hahaha thesis….. Ok na ba itong paliwanag?

Graduation. First job. Yay!... Pwede na?

Review. Board exam... Pls? Patawad na.

At dahil tapos na board exam ko kahapon, may I present to you, Chapter 7.

Ipanalangin niyo nawa ang aking pagpasa sa boards para makapag-update ulit agad. haha konek?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Their little princess, her fierce rival.<strong>_

Pagsapit ng hapon ay sabay na lumabas ng classroom sina Sakura at Ino. Humiwalay na si Hinata sa kanila dahil may lakad daw sila ni Naruto. Naglalakad sila sa hallway habang abala siya sa paghahanap ng cellphone niya sa bag nang biglang napahinto ang kaibigan. Nagtatakang huminto rin siya. Tulala itong nakatingin sa unahan. Bahagya pang naka-nganga. Sinundan niya ang tinitingnan nito.

Of course. It was Sasuke. Nakasandal ito sa pader sa di-kalayuan na parang may hinihintay. Ngumiti ito nang matamis nang makita siya at lumapit sa kanila.

"Hi," bati nito sa kanila.

"Hey," sagot niya.

Hindi makapagsalita si Ino. Nakatulala pa rin ang kaibigan niyang baliw.

"Hatid na kita pauwi," alok sa kanya ni Sasuke.

"Salamat pero okay lang. Huwag na. I can drive myself home." Ramdam niya ang mga tinging ipinukol sa kanya ng mga kaklase niya. She still hates to be the center of anyone's attention.

"I insist. Saka pwede ba? Coding ka ngayon." Tila naiinis na tugon ni Sasuke sa kanya.

Tama ito, Wedenesday ngayon. Sumabay siya kay Ino papasok dahil coding siya. Kay Ino niya rin balak sumabay ngayong uwian. Paano nalaman ng mokong na 'to na coding siya? 'Di niya malaman kung dapat ba siya makaramdam ng tuwa o kaba sa naisip niya. Pinilit din niya gumawa ng excuse para hindi makasabay sa lalaki. Hindi sa ayaw niya itong kasama pero tatakasan na nama ata siya ng kaluluwa kapag muli siyang sumampa sa motorsiklo nito. Ayaw na niya.

"Please don't refuse," pagmamakaawa nito.

At dahil walan na siyang maisip na idahilan, tumango na lang siya. Pasimple siyang kinurot ni Ino sa tagiliran. She rolled her eyes. "Arkin, this is my friend Ino. Ino, si Sasuke."

Ngingiti-ngiting inilahad ni Ino ang kamay nito sa binata. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sasuke."

Tinanggap naman ni Sasuke ang kamay nito. "Me too," he said in a friendly manner.

"Mauna na kami," sabi niya kay Ino bago pa ito makapagsalita. Kinabahan siya sa maaaring gawin ng dalaga kay Sasuke. Wala itong nagawa kundi tumango.

Riding the motorcycle for the second time was not as bad as she imagined. His speed was more acceptable this time. Kung sabagay, wala silang hinahabol na oras.

"Nice home," komento ni Sasuke nang marating nila ang kanilang bahay.

"Thanks. You want to come in?" Ayaw niyang maging rude kaya inimbitahan niya ito.

"Sure."

Ipinakilala niya ito kay manang pagpasok nila. Nagpahanda rin siya ng makakain.

"You're parents are not home?" tanong nito habang umuupo sa may sofa.

"Dad's in the hospital. Mom's in the clinic."

Pumasok si manang at naghain ng maiinom at cheesecake para sa kanila. Nagbukas siya ng isag supot ng pretzels. Hindi nito pinansin ang pagkain. Inililibot nito ang mga mata sa paligid. Natagal ang mga mata nito sa mga picture frames nila.

"Lagi kang mag-isa sa bahay? Laging wala parents mo" tanong nito habang nakatingin pa rin sa mga pictures.

Nilunok muna niya ang kinakain bago sumagot. "Oo."

Tumingin ito sa kanya. "Okay lang sa'yo? I mean, hindi ka nagreraklamo?"

Nakakunot-noong umiling siya. "Bakit ako magrereklamo kung alam ko naming mabuti ang dahilan ng absence nila?"

"Did you ever feel neglected? Abandoned? Minsan ba naiisip mong mas mahalaga pa ang mga pasyente nila kaysa sa'yo?"

Muli siyang umiling. "Never. Lahat naman ng mahahalagang okasyon sa buhay ko, nandyan sila. Birthdays, recitals, graduations. Even PTA meetings. Kahit pagod na pagod na sila, amy oras pa rin sila sa akin. Doktor na sila nang dumating ako sa buhay nila. May sinumpaan silang tungkulin sa mga pasyente nila. Most of the time nga, I feel that they are superheroes. They save lives. Isn't that great? Mag-iisip pa ba ako ng negatibo? I'm like the lukiest teenager in the world.

Sasuke smiled. It was a bitter one thought. "Lucky you."

"Why? Do you feel that way? Sa parents mo?" seryosong tanong niya. Her heart went out to him. There was sadness in those beautiful eyes and she had the strong urge to erase them.

"Frequently." Lalong nadagdagan ang kalungkutan nito.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit ngunit natagpuan niya ang sariling nangangako na aalisin ang kalungkutang iyon. Wala pa nga lang siyang idea kung paano gagawin iyon.

* * *

><p>Nag-aaral si Sakura sa kanyang silid nang pumasok doon ang mga magulang niya. Mukhang kaauwi lang ng mga ito.<p>

"Kumain na po kayo?" tanong niya pagkatapos humalik sa mga ito.

Tumango ang mga ito. Umupo ang kanyang mommy sa kama samantalang ang kanyang ama naman ay tinignan ang pinag-aaralan niya.

"I have a more detailed book than this," sabi ng daddy niya.

"Hiniram ko na po." tugon niya.

"Huwag mong isubsob ang sarili mo sa pag-aaral anak. Mahaba-haba pa ang lalakbayin mo kung talagang gusto mong maging doktor. Baka magsawa ka agad," sabi naman ng mommy niya.

"I think I can keep up," tugon niya habang nakatingin sa mommy niya. Mukhang balisa ito at tila nag-aalala. "May nangyari ba sa clinic, Mommy?"

Umiling ito at pilit na ngumiti. "Everything's okay, baby"

"No, it's not," sabi ng daddy niya. "Let it out honey, so you'd feel better."

Napakunot-noo siya. "What is it, Mom?"

Huminga ito nang malalim bago nagsalita. "Ang sabi ni manang, may naghatid daw sa'yong lalaki rito kanina. 'Sasuke' raw ang pangalan. Iisang Sasuke lang ang kilala namin. We saw you together at your grandfather's party. I-is there something going on between you two?"

Alam na niya ang nais tumbukin ng kanyang ina. She was afraid. Kahit naman sino ay matatakot na makitang may kasamang lalaki ang kanilang anak kung ang anak na iyon ay produkto ng teenage pregnancy.

"It's not that I don't trust you, anak." agap nito. "You know I trust you with all my heart. Hindi mo lang maiaalis sa akin a mag-alala sa'yo."

Nilapitanito ng kanyang daddy at niyakap. "Walang dapat ipag-alala , honey. Sakura is a very responsible teenager. Besides, normal lang na may magkagustong lalaki sa kanya. Ano ang gusto mo, hindi maligawan ang anak natin? Ang ganda-ganda ng anak natin buburuhin mo lang?

"We're just friends, Mom, Dad. 'Swear," aniya. "I know my priorities and I will stick to them."

"I know falling in love for the first time or having crushes are part if teenage life," sabi ng mommy niya. "Hindi naman ako natatakot na matulad ka sa nagluwal sa'yo. Mas natatakot akong masaktan ka. Iba si Sasuke. Hindi lang siya basta lalaki. He's an heir to an empire. You're my baby and I don't want you getting hurt in any way, shape, and form."

Napangiti siya. "Mommy, Daddy, look at me," aniya. Tumingin sa kanya ang mga ito. "And then try to imagine me with Sasuke. Can you imagine us together and romantically involved? I can't"

"We actually can," sabay pang wika ng mga ito.

"I'm the most ordinary of all ordinary. Except of course, my pink hair. Hindi katulad ko ang babagay sa katulad niya. Pagkakaibigan lang ang habol niya sa akin. Sasuke is sort of lonely."

"You don't see yourself clearly, baby," wika ng kanyang ama. "But okay, I'll try to reduce your mom's worries and anxieties."

Muli siyang hinagkan nito.

"I'll try not to worry too much," sabi ng kanyang ina. "Magpahinga ka na."

"Goodnight, Mommy, Daddy."

"'Night, baby" wika ng mga ito bago lumabas ng kanyang silid.

Napabuntong-hininga siya. Hindi siya kailanman berbal na nangako sa mga ito na hindi siya tutulad sa babaeng nagluwal sa kanya sa mundo ngunit nangako siya sa kanyang sarili. Ayaw niyang sayangin ang magandang kinabukasan niya. Ayaw niyang magsilang ng inosenteng nilalang na hindi niya kayang panindigan. Higit sa lahat, ayaw niyang i-disappoint ang mga taong nag-aruga, nagmahal at nagpalaki sa kanya.

* * *

><p>Umugong ang balitang hiwalay na si Rika at ang lalaking 'di umano'y ipinalit niya kay Sasuke. Walang pakialam si Sakura roon. Pumasok siya sa eskwelahan tulad ng karaniwan.<p>

Pagsapit ng tanghalian ay sumabay uli sa kanya si Sasuke sa pagkain. Hindi niya binanggit ang narinig na tsismis dahil siguradong alam na nito iyon.

Patapos nilang kumain ay nilapitan sila ni Rika. Maangas ang dating nito. Mukha itong tipikal na kontrabidang maarteng babae.

"So it's true. Talagang ipinagpalit mo ako sa isang nobody, Sasuke,: anito sa perpektong malditang tinig.

Hindi niya ito pinansin. Patuloy siya sa pag-ubos ng kanyang pagkain. Ayaw niyang pumatol sa malditang ganda lang ang kayang ipagmalaki. Hindi na rin niya pinansin kahit nakatingin na sa kanila ang halos lahat ng naroon. It was like they were anticipating a catfight. They would not witness anything juicy.

"Go away, Rika," wika ni Sasuke. "Now."

"Hahanap ka na rin lang ng ipapalit sa akin, wala pang sinabi ang nahanap mo. Seriously, Sasuke, naubusan ka na ba ng mga babaeng pagpipilian? Or is this your idea of revenge? Alam mong maiinsulto ako sa babaeng napili mong ipalit sa akin?"

Inabot niya ang tubig at uminom. Hindi pa rin niya pinapansin si Rika, wala namang katuturan ang sinasabi nito. Akala ba nito, maaapektuhan siya sa mga sinasabi nito? Kilala niya ang sarili at hindi niya dadamdamin ang mga pang-iinsulto nito. Higit sa lahat, mahal niya ang kanyang pagkatao. Hindi siya pinalaki ng mga magulang niya upang maging insecure at madaling maapektuhan ng mga mabababaw na salita. She wouldn't stoop down her level.

"Just go away before I lose my temper," Sasuke hissed. His face was dark with anger.

"No," matigas na wika ni Rika. "Hindi pa ako tapos. Ano ang nakita mo sa babaeng iyan? She's too generic. A kid. Ni walang hubog ang katawan." Binalingan siya nito. "At ikaw naman, ano ang pakiramdam mo, na isa kang Cinderella na nakahanap ng prinsipe? Kilig na kilig ka siguro."

Naubos na niya ang pagkain sa pagkakataong iyon. Tumayo siya at kinuha ang bag. "I'm done. Since you are not quite finished with your bitching, why don't you sit down? Maglitanya ka hanggang may makinig sa'yo, ha? Toodles." Pagkasabi niyon ay umalis na siya roon.

Hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti ng maluwang. Mayamaya ay naramdaman niya ang pag-akbay ni Sasuke sa kanya.

"That was a very mature and smart way to handle it," anito. May amusement sa tinig nito.

"Really?"

"Really. And you are perfectly lovely when you did it," bulong pa nito malapit sa tainga niya.

Inalis niya ang braso nitong nakaakbay sa kanya. "Did you enjoy your dessert?" pag-iiba niya. "I didn't." May oras pa sila bago ang kanya-kanyang klase.

Inabot nito ang kamay at hinila siya patungo sa may gate. "Ice cream?"

Tumango siya at nagpahila rito. May ice cream parlor sa harap ng eskuwelahan nila. Hindi nito pinaghiwalay ang mga kamay nilang magkahawak. Hini siya tumutol. She liked the feeling. She felt safe.

Mas komportable na sila sa isa't isa ngayon. Alam na nila ang mga basic info ng bawat isa. She never had a male friend before. Iniisip niyang malaki ang potensiyal na maging isa ito sa mga best friends niya. He was her constant lunch date for the past days. Minsan ay hinahatid at sinusundo rin siya nito.

In short, ginulo nito ang dating tahimik niyang mundo ngunit maganda naman ang naging resulta.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Next chapter on Teenage Love Story…<p>

They were friends. Minsan, naguguluhan na siya sa nararamdaman niya rito. He was very comfortable with her around. It was very nice to have an additional best friend. Napakadali para sa kanyang magsabi rito ng mga tunay niyang nararamdaman. Daig pa nito si Naruto. Hindi siya nahihiyang aminin dito ang mga failures niya sa buhay. He did not mind if she saw him as the imperfect Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Soooo? Bet ba ang naging resulta ang aking mahabang pamamahinga? Sana bet na bet. Hahaha! Reviews are welcome :)<p>

Uhmmm hanggang sa muli. lol. (kailan kaya?)


End file.
